Paniverse Elementary School
Paniverse Elementary School (パニバース小学校 Panibāsu Shōgakkō) is a private elementary school in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns, located in Starbell High Mountain, dedicated to training idols and football. The principal of Paniverse is Urara Otonashi (Ayame's mother), and later Honoka Shijimi (Kanon's mother), because of Mrs. Otonashi's violin course. Its name is a portmanteau of "Ja'pan'" and "un'iverse'", so those who studies here are not just from Japan but another countries too. Appearance A mansion-like light yellow building with globe logo on the top. There is entrance with black gate, light brown path, and door. Facilities: # 12 classrooms (from Grade 1 to 6) # Manager Cavallier's office # Sports hall # School auditorium # Cafeteria Uniform For Male students, the outfit consists of long-sleeved shirt with red necktie, dark grey pants, black socks, and black loafers. The female students wear long-sleeved shirt with red bow tie, grey overalls, black stockings, and black boots. The Spring/Summer uniform is same as Winter except for shorter length. For Male, they wear short-sleeved shirt, grey shorts, black socks, and black sneakers. For Female, they wear short-sleeved shirt with red bow tie, grey overalls, medium-length white frilly socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Rules The following are some of the known rules enforced in Paniverse: # Students shall arrive 10 minutes prior to class. # A student should always believe in themselves. # Always wear your uniform properly and beautifully. # Do not come to school with untidy hear. # Students must address their teachers with respect. # Students shall not leave school grounds without permission. # Students must finish vacation homework with time to spare. # Students who do those following prohibited rules may lose their title as Paniverse student. Notable Students NOTE: Labelled with asterisk (*) are transferred students from another school. First Class (1-1, 2-1 onward) * Rinne Hoshizora * Chiyo Amanogawa * Karin Shiraishi * Hiroko Kiriya * Yuko Himejima * Natsuki Aizawa * Kaname Uzuki* * Iori Kurosawa * Futaba Jouzenji* * Rui Murakami * Kanon Shijimi * Shizuko Kazemachi* * Yuzu Miyama* * Ren Harumiya * Aiko Hanazuki * Ayami Otonashi * Yuriko Fujimiya * Lucy Haywood * Jose Garcia * Pierre Kox * Gill Schweitzer * Matsuri Asasora * Lisette Hoshitani Second Class (2-1, 2-2 onward) * Eru Amamiya * Julius Rozenburg * Tsubasa Kohinata * Haruko Sakurai * Akari Kimura * Chie Takanashi * Haruna Morizono * Ritsuko Usami * Izumi Suzuhara * Sango Kagami * Mio Nanairogaoka * Makoto Ikeda * Haruka Akagi * Hotaru Fuyuumi * Momo Yagami * Claire Goodwyn * Miku Takamine * Yumemi Hayasaka * Kim Bo-young * Kotori Okuyama * Miyabi Tamai * Kaede Suzumiya Staffs * Léopold Honoré Cavalier (Principal) * Mia Tsurusaki (Vice Principal) * Honoka Shijimi (First Class Teacher) * Kumiko Maekawa (Second Class Teacher) Trivia * Like all schools in Pretty Country franchise, it is private. * This is the first and so far school to change school principal. ** This is the first school in entire Pretty Country franchise to switch class teachers, the second being Moonlight Academy from Story of World: A New Miracle and Wonderland Private Elementary School from Story of World: Kitchen♥︎Jester. * This is the second school in Pretty Country franchise to have an office, the second being Climate Academy from I Love Pretty Country. Category:Locations Category:Schools